


You're a Good Friend

by etymology_of_etymology



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology
Summary: Scorpia doesn't really hold grudges. Catra was raised on a diet of spite."You're a good friend.""So are you.""I'm really not, but I'm trying to learn how to be."
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You're a Good Friend

It was the distinctive sound of a tail swooshing over grass that alerted Scorpia to her presence. She turned and there was Catra, striding through the gardens of Brightmoon, holding two steaming mugs.

"Here you go," said Catra, putting the larger of the two mugs next to her on the bench. The warm smell of chocolate wafted up to her. 

"You don't have to keep on making peace offerings, Wildcat." She took the mug anyway; carefully scooped it up, grateful that Catra had gone to the trouble of finding a larger one for her to use. It was still a bit tricky to grasp it in-between her claws, though.

"It's more of a conversation starter." She flashed that familiar confident smirk of hers, but Scorpia could see how it shook at the edges. Catra sat down on the bench beside her, gingerly, like she was unsure of her welcome.

"If you say so." Scorpia took a sip of her hot chocolate, it was sweet, and turned to look down at Catra. "But I've still forgiven you already."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have." There was a bitterness to her tone. Pain and self-loathing evident in the way her fingers wrapped and squeezed around her own mug. She scowled into the drink like it was at fault, somehow responsible for all her decisions and regrets.

Scorpia took a gulp of her hot chocolate. She should say something, break to silence before it stretched on for too long. Hair! She could ask about the new haircut, that should be a safe topic. "So, short hair, huh?" Scorpia sipped her drink.

Catra started coughing mid sip. "Oh, uh, yeah... I um...," she finally managed when she regained control. "They, _he_ cut it so I had to, uh, fix it." 

Uh oh, hair is not a safe topic, definitely not a safe topic. Scorpia could swear she felt a the echo of a sting at the back of her neck. An electrical sort of pain that turned sore and stretched outward, like a root system made of bruises. 

"Wait, you mean?" She put her mug down. "When you were?" 

"Yeah, to match his with the rest of his whole clone cult aesthetic, I think."

"I'm sorry. I didn't m-"

"It's fine. You didn't know." Catra wouldn't meet her eyes. "I kind of like how it is now, anyway." There was a soft smile on her face as she said that, but it quickly faded. She shrugged. "Besides you ended up chipped a lot longer than I was."

"Oh Wildcat," she said gathering Catra up in her claws. "That doesn't mean that you suffered less than me." Catra stiffened in her hold before relaxing into the embrace. She set her own own mug down and wrapped her arms around Scorpia to return the hug.

"You're a good friend," she said into Scorpia's chest. She sounded suspiciously choked up.

"So are you." Scorpia gave Catra what she hoped to be a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm really not, but I'm trying to learn how to be." With a sigh Catra moved back and Scorpia released her. She pretended not to notice how Catra turned away and rubbed at her eyes.

It was Catra who broke the silence this time. "So, Perfuma, huh?"

Scorpia's face heated right up. "Well, I... uh..."

"You're turning red." Catra was smiling up at her.

"It's my color," she said, hiding her face behind her claws.

"I mean you're blushing." There was a pause. "I'm happy for you two."

"I mean she's, well she's very pretty, but-"

"You haven't even asked each other out yet, have you?"

She dropped her claws into her lap. "I don't know if she feels the same way." The words just came tumbling out. "What if she doesn't? What if I ask and it ruins our friendship?"

"Okay, first of all," said Catra, holding up a single finger. "I'm pretty sure it would take more than that to ruin a friendship with Perfuma." She put up another finger "Second, she is totally into you."

"You really think so?"

"I really _know_ so." Just ask her. She's more likely to say yes and it won't ruin your friendship."

"I mean yeah, but-"

"Want me to tell her to ask you out?"

"Could you? That would be amazing." Scorpia puffed out a relieved breath of air.

"You don't have to do these things, you know?" She turned back to Catra. "The hot chocolate and-" She waved a claw absently. "- little love life favors, you know?" 

"What else can I do?"

"You're here aren't you? I'm just happy to have my friend back."


End file.
